Development
Introduction Crafting requires resources and development materials (one dev. mat. is required for each attempt). The rarity and success rate depend on the resource recipe used and your secretary ship's class. Your secretary ship is the lead ship in your first fleet marked #1. Some equipment is not craftable, see list below. Often you will fail to produce an item from a recipe, denoted by the penguin-in-a-box screen. In this case, the development material used will be refunded. Development materials can be earned by completing quests, expeditions, and World 2-4. Please Read This First *'The recipes presented here do not guarantee that you will get what you want.' *Percentage of success relates to: HQ Level, Secretary Ship Type, and amount of resources used (see kancolle-db.net for more info). *Page recipes should come from databases or external sites with at least hundreds of documented attempts. For your own personal lucky recipes and experiences, please use the comments section. Development theory Recipes made using the following postulates have the potential to be the most resource-efficient recipes possible, but may also have the potential to fail if the drop table from which the equipment will drop is not well known. For reliable, but possibly more expensive recipes, see the Empirical section. The drop rate values in the below table for each primary resource type are sourced from http://kancolle-db.net/. To use the table: *Ensure your HQ level is high enough to craft the item in the first place. Higher HQ levels are associated with higher droprates. *Take the maximum values of each of these resources in the development mix as your base recipe. *'Modify the recipe to ensure the resource type is highest in the equipment type you wish to target (Primary resource).' Many recipes end with 1 in order to make a particular resource type primary in order to optimise its drop rate, when equipment requires identical base resource numbers - or to intentionally reduce the drop rate of unwanted alternatives. **'DOUBLE CHECK THE PRIMARY RESOURCE TYPE!' For instance, while the minimum required resource for 46cm Triple Gun Mount is 10-240-250-10, using these numbers directly will result in essentially a ZERO DROP RATE as the primary resource in this mix is Fuel/Steel due to the 250 steel used. Therefore, in order to get it to drop, the cheapest recipe for the gun is 10-251-250-10. IF YOU SKIP THIS STEP, YOU RISK WASTING RESOURCES COMPLETELY! *If two resource types have the same number, Fuel/Steel has the highest priority, followed by Ammo, followed by Bauxite as lowest priority. *There is no evidence that total resource numbers affect the maximum drop rate in any way. In other words, a 299-299-299-300 recipe probably has similar drop rates to a 30-60-10-130 recipe for most planes, in spite of using more resources of all types. **A caveat is that some higher-resource equipment has been known to 'steal' the drop rate of lower-resource equipment. This may mean that exceeding the minimum resource requirement for lower-resource equipment by too much may actually reduce drop rates of that equipment type. *Ensure your secretary ship matches the type of equipment desired - Due to their versatility, newer Admirals who require many different types of equipment may be advised to use Aviation Battleships to craft most types of equipment in order to get the lowest number of penguins per development attempt (as they generally count both as carriers and battleships), while veteran Admirals who are limited by Development Materials may wish to use more specialised methods to increase the chances of getting the Development Material back when the specific item desired is not acquired. *The following table includes all known minimum values and drop rates of all buildable equipment types: Theoretical Usage examples *If the Admiral wants to develop both Type 0 Observation Seaplanes and Large Radars, the recipe used will be 10-10-250-250 on any cruiser or above. **Base resource levels used are those for Type 14 Air Radars. It is not necessary to add 1 additional steel as Fuel/Steel is already the primary drop table to begin with. **The same level of resources is required for Type 32 Surface Radars, in spite of its seemingly lower requirement, as Fuel/Steel must be the primary resource in order for them to drop. *If the admiral wants to develop both Type 3 depth charges and sonars, the recipe used will be 10-30-10-31. **Bauxite needs to be primary resource in order for Sonars to drop. Type 3 Depth Charges have identical drop rates between Ammo and Bauxite primaries. *The use of a 20-251-250-150 recipe with an Aviation Battleship secretary will generate the following useful drops: **10cm HA Main, 15.2cm Twin Main, 35.6cm Twin Main, 41cm Twin Main, 46cm Triple Main, 15.5cm Triple Secondary **Suisei 12A **Type 22 Surface Radar, Type 33 Surface Radar **Type 3 Shell, Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell **Kouhyouteki **If you don't understand why, re-read the whole section again. Empirical Development recipes Input material can be adjusted by one digit unit at the top and bottom of the frame that says the number in the "▼" button "▲". NOTE: These recipes are the most commonly used recipes in data sources, condensed down to the most recommended equipment for ease of navigation and use. If you would like to see recipes for other items, please see List of development recipes by item. Yellow Highlighted recipes have large samples sizes and are more likely to have accurate data. These recipes may not be the most efficient recipes possible, but have large amounts of data proving they work. For a method on how to derive possibly more efficient recipes with less empirical support, see the Theoretical section. Naval Aircraft HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Armored Aircraft Carrier, Standard Aircraft Carrier, Submarine Aircraft Carrier Surface Combat Equipment HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Fast Battleship, Aviation Battleship (don't use BBV for Shell development) Anti-submarine Warfare HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Torpedo Cruiser, Submarine RADAR HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier Engine HQ level required: 20 HQ level Recommended: 30 Recommended Flagship: Battleship, Aviation Battleship, Aircraft Carrier, Akashi Bulge HQ level required: 10 HQ level Recommended: 50 (70+ for Large) Recommended Flagship: Battleship Miscellaneous Drum Canister HQ level required: None HQ level Recommended: 20 Recommended Flagship: Submarine, Destroyer, Light Cruiser Drum Canister can be obtained from Weekly Quest F12 Equipment currently not craftable Stock equipment= List of equipment currently not craftable but obtainable as stock equipment from ships. Note that some of these ships may be event-exclusive drop or reward, see Ships currently not buildable. |-|Quest reward= List of equipment currently obtainable as Quest Reward. All of these quests are one-time only and limit the number of equipment that can be acquired. Some quests may require event-exclusive ship drop or reward. |-|Improvement Arsenal= List of equipment obtainable by improving within Akashi's Improvement Arsenal but not craftable nor stock equipment of any ships. |-|Unobtainable= List of equipment currently not obtainable. These equipment were available in the past as Event Reward or Ranking Reward Category:Equipment Category:Resources Category:Crafting